Is it love? KlausHayley
by maisy1044
Summary: After the events of Klaus loosing his sire line. Klaus and Hayley have a conversation and they both realise something about each other. This is my first one-chapter story, reviews please. :-)
**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or story line from The Originals.**
 **Is it Love?**

* * *

 **klaus's Pov**  
I can feel the loss of all the vampires i have sired in the past. I feel so alone, I don't think anyone could fix this.

I wouldn't normally admit this to myself but it's true. Everyone has left exept Elijah and Rebekah, Hope probably will leave me one day.

This is the reason why I want - No why i need people to fear me.

I'm talking to Stephan at the moment, "Its not just me you should thank"

"Marcel had to help me to save his life" I stated, no one but Rebekah and Elijah help me unless it helps them.

"No, im not talkin about Marcel" Who is he talking about? "Im talking about Hayley, she cares about you enough to risk her own life."

Hayley, I forgot her, she helps me alot, weather it is protecting Camille or helping me go against The Strix even if they are 900 years older than her, she still fights with me. I do appriciate it.

She's always there.

Suddenly my heart hurt again from the spell Davina did. I can't wait to see Davina soon.

"Are you alright?" Stephan asked me.

"Yes fine, thank you" I said, he can not know when i am weak, then he walked away so i could finally go home to the compound to rest while he went home to mystic falls.

Freya explained that I had a lot of magic transfer through me today so i went home to the compond to rest, I can't be weak at a time like this. I still have to help Rebekah and deal with Davina.

I was about to lie down when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" It was Hayley, i remembered what Stephan said about her earlier, I feel warm inside. I don't know if I like it. Love makes you weak. Thats what I have always told myself. Im bored of being alone.

* * *

 **Hayley's Pov**

"Im glad your okay, Im sorry you lost your sire line"

"Its okay little wolf, it's not your fault, can you sit down for a second please"

"Erm.. I should check Hope" I'm in a hurry. I don't talk to Klaus much especially since he cursed me and my family, I still feel betrayed.

I was about to leave so Klaus interupted me "It will only take a minute"

"Okay" I walked into the room to sit down confused to why he wants to talk to me. He never spoke to me lately.

"I know I havn't been the greatest host, and that you recently lost Jackson and I just wanted to appolijise. I know it won't make everything better... but thank you." I smiled a sad smile in his direction "Even when you are grieving you came to help me, even after everything that i've done to you and your family"

"It's fine Klaus, I care about you and so does Hope, I couldn't let something bad happen to you"

"I know and what i'm trying to say thank you for not giving up on me, and that I want you to know that I care about you too and I havn't said that and meant it in a long time to someone thats not my siblings"

"What about Cami?" I replied with a little bit too much vemon in my voice. not on purpose.

"Cami,Cami made me feel better, she listened to me when i felt no one else would" he smirked.

"Well the same goes for you Klaus, If you want to talk Im here, we havn't really spoke like this since I got here, we should have, Its nice" We laughed and sat on the bed for a little longer.

I care about him more than anyone I have before, maybe even Jackson, I havn't had family and the only friends i've ever really had was on that boating trip that activated my wolf. I think I - I think i love him!

I gasped and stood up.

"Whats wrong little wolf" Klaus said obviously concerned.

"I think I li - love you!"I stopped talking holding my mouth shut, why did i tell him? "I'm going to check Hope." I ran _out the room as fast as i could.  
_

* * *

 **Klaus's Pov**

Thats it, I feel the warmth again. It wasn't the sire line warmth though.

This is acceptance - this is love I realised.

I walked after Hayley to the nursary. It's like I don't have control of my actions. I'm acting on emotions- Impulses.

I put my hands on her hips to turn around "how could you love me?"

"I don't know Klaus, It's just how i feel. When im in your room or in your arms i feel safe and when im with you i feel like it is you and me against the world." Hayley said "I can not explain it"

"I hurt people, I hurt you - I'm a monster" I sighed and looked down.

"Hey, no your not - your not a monster, yeah you act on instinct and sometimes manipulate but you think its for the best to protect the ones you love and in some messed up way I kind of understand"

I got lost in her eyes as she was saying this, not really paying attention to what she was saying until we kissed, it was full of passion and love.

I picked her up and carried her to the bedroom to ... talk originally.

We went into the room and tore each others clothes off "What about Hope, I didn't get a chance to feed her?" I laughed.

"Freya or Elijah would do it" Then we carried on.

It's a risk to trust this girl but since i've met her the only thing she has done to betray my trust is try to protect our daughter.

I woke up the next day and smiled.


End file.
